Grojband Middle school life
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: The gang are now 7th grader what will they do to survive the battle field aka middles school there will be drama! Love! Crushes! BecAuse this middle school! OC ARE WELCOME
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's nightmarelover13 **

**With another story about grojband in middle school about how they survive the battle field aka middle school how they involve the school bully,there will be a lot of drama lots of love and crushes this is middle school(grojband is in 7th grade)also many OC's if you want your OC's in the story just fill this up **

**Name:**

**Nickname:(optional)**

**Gender: **

**Grade: 7th-8th **

**Appearance:**

**Stereotype: **

**Personality:**

**Talent:**

**Things you do when bored:**

**Likes:**

**Dislike: **

**Favourite subject in school:**

**Least favourite subject in school:**

**Would you be willing to get with another OC: YES or NO **

**Bio:(optional)**

**HERE IS MIne OC **

**Name:Taylor Rodriguez**

**Nickname:Tay **

**Gender:female **

**Grade:7th**

**Appearance:green eyes,long black hair with blue highlights black beanie with bangs covering right eye, A black sleeveless shirt that says Love IS PAIN,black skinny jeans with blue converse snake bites and blue plugs,and a guitar case on my back with a penny board on my left hand **

**Stereotype:trouble maker/class clown/skater girl/tomboy**

**Personality:trouble maker nice if nice to me,love all animals expect cats, **

**Talent:playing guitar,**

**bass,trumpet,drums,flute,**

**Singing,getting ten detentions in a day,skateboarding,graffiti.**

**Things you do when bored:graffiti,getting kick out of places,making pranks,TP teachers houses,getting arrested.**

**Likes:Bacon,food,penny boards,graffiti,wolves.**

**Dislikes:school,healthy foods,cats,homework,rules.**

**Favourite subjects in school:Lunch and Detention.**

**Least favourite subjects in school:all of them except lunch and detention.**

**Would you be willing to get with another OC YES or NO:Yes **

**Bio:I been ditch by my mother when I was a baby she threw me into a river with only a basket to support the float,while the current took me away a female wolf spotted me and took me out the river and treated me as one of her own pups I been living with mother wolf and my brother wolves for five years until a man found me and took me to his home and treated me as a daughter til this day I still have contact with my wolves family.**

**OH AND MY BEST FRIEND WANTED TO BE IN THIS STORY SO HERE'S HIS OC**

**Name:Andrew Ramirez**

**Nickname:Drew **

**Gender:male**

**Grade:7th**

**Appearance:black hair short with my black hoodie on,blue eyes,tall,Tan skin,black plugs and snake bites and black jeans,penny board on my right hand.**

**Stereotype:skater boy/bad boy**

**Personality:trouble maker,nice if nice to me,fun,funny,**

**Talent:getting five detention in a day,skateboarding playing guitar and singing.**

**Things you do when bored:play pranks,TP People houses,getting arrested**

**Likes:Candy,animals,tigers,**

**skateboards, penny boards, **

**Dislike:school,homework,rules,no skateboarding zones,**

**Favourite subject in school:NONE**

**Least favourite subject in school:everything**

**Would you be willing to get with another OC YES or NO:yes **

**Bio:I'm a bad boy ever since second grade I love breaking rules my best friend is Taylor she likes getting arrested like me we are arresting buddies! I move to peaceville middle school with Taylor, i have to live with taylor til im in 8th grade which is next year I sleep in the attic while she sleep in her own room lucky her! **

**NOW PM ME IF YOU WANT YOUR OC IN THE STORY PEACE OUT **


	2. Laney 1st period class

HEY PEOPLE SO HERE IS CHAPTER ONE ALSO IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT MY WIFI BEEN ACTING STUPID AND IM JACKING MY NEIGHBOUR WIFI SO ANYWAY HERE IS CHAP ONE

"Lanes I love you!"Corey said as he hug me

"I love you to core!"

Corey we came closer as we about to kiss-"BEEP! BEEP!"

"Damn you Alarm!"I scream angrily I threw my pillow on the floor

"Shut up Laney!"my brother Lenny yelled at me from the bottom bunk

"You shut up ugh the dumb alarm clock woke me up from an awesome dream."I explain to my twin brother

"It was about Corey huh chowww!"Lenny said joking which made me blush

"So what if was about Corey?"

"It's weird you're a stalker."

"Shut up Lenny you're the one that follows carrie without her knowing."

"Shh that's was a secret."

"Well a least I don't dream about Kissing core-."

"Little shit heads wake up!"our brother Christopher yelled from downstairs

"Ok big shit head!"we scream back follow by a laugh

"Man I'm *yawn* still tried."Lenny said yawning the rest of his sentence

"Yeah I can tell well we have to get ready for the first day of 7th grade!"

"I can't believe it sis we are in the 7th grade."

"I know right well I'm going to shower."

"Which shower?"

"My duh you could use the one in the hallway."

I said walking in my restroom.

*showering Transition*

I get out the shower and set my clothes,a green shirt black strips,red skinny jeans with boots and my lucky yellow hair clip and I was ready to go out the door when suddenly I remember something "Lenny!"I call my brother "yeah Laney." He said walking in my room

"Remember at school that I hate you ok."

"Ok and you smell too ok well bye sis love ya."

"Love you too bro."

Lenny then exit my room and onto the back of our big brother BMX

Whiling Christopher peddle to school. When I finish dressing I walk downstairs and out the door heading to the bus stop.

Taylor Pov

"Tay,Tay,Taylor!" I heard my name scream and punch what was in front of me "ouch tay you punch me!" I open my eyes to see my best friend Andrew

"Dumb ass what did I say about waking me up from my beautiful sleep." I said as I got up and stretch

"Well sorry it's just that we have to go to school it's the first day of 7th grade."

"Ugh I hate school!"

"You think I like school too?"

"*yawn* well I'm going to shower." I said getting up to shower whiling Andrew left my room.

I slip in the tub and start showering.

*after shower*

I got out the shower and place my clothes onto my body

I was wearing my lucky black beanie along with my black and blue highlight hair which cover my right eye, a sleeve less shirt that say LOVE IS PAIN,black skinny jeans with blue converse snake bites and blue plugs. I look at myself in the mirror again "hmm I'm missing something" I thought

I then grab my blue skull headphones and put it on my neck"aww perfect I'm ready."I thought

I grab my guitar and place it on my back as I grab my penny board and exited my room then exit my house along with Andrew and his penny board heading to the school bus stop.

"Hey drew you think 7th grade will be cool?"

"Tay I don't think so we are in a new area we don't own anything we are nothing right now."

I give a smile to Andrew he knows that smile

"Let's get in trouble on the first day of school!"we both yelled out then high five each other

"Hmm maybe 7th grade won't be that bad."I thought as I enter the bus

Laney Pov

I was walking to the bus stop but then The bus was driving away I start to run as fast as I can,I could only reach the window in the back, a boy jump out the window with his skateboard he then grab me and with a rope on his hand he was pulled inside the bus along with me I was too frighten I close my eyes after I felt his hand away I open my eyes to see a boy with A red t-shirt with a black skull on it with the skull wearing white headphones, a black hood with red music notes,skulls, and broken bones on it, black ripped skinny jeans,his shoes are red and black high tops. He has Black hair with Red tips in a flow hawk and he has black eyes. He's is pale as a ghost.

"Wow."Is all I can say

He then trace his hair with both of his hands

"You're welcome."he saids

"Umm thanks hey I haven't seen you around are you new here?"

"Umm yeah I actually move here like a month ago but I was usually indoors."

"Cool what's your name?"

" Dustin Devon or you could just call me Dust what's your name?"

"Laney,Laney Penn." I then shook his hand

"Shut up and Sit down Kids!" The bus driving lady scream

I got scared and sat next to dustin.

* 3 min later *

After the bus stop at the school I exited and wave goodbye to dustin and try to find My friends well actually Corey mostly

After what seem like forever I found him

"Lanes!" "Core!"

We then hug

"Where's kin and kon?"I asked

"Oh umm kin is at class waiting for class to start as always and kon at the cafeteria eating breakfast."

"Ha thats so kin and kon."

"So lanes what's your schedule?"

Corey said pulling his schedule out and comparing his and mine

"Umm we have 2,5,6 and 7 period." He said

"Oh."I said in a kinda sad tone that sucks that I didn't have all my classes with Corey as the bell rang

Which meant get to class

"Well see ya core!"

"Bye lanes!"

I scurried to my first period which is science

As I walk in the class I try to find a table I seated myself in the back table each had four seats which meant three other people have to sit in the same table as me

As I took my seat more kids came in and sat thank goodness neither of the kids that walk in sat in my table as the last bell rang which meant class starts

"Hello Children I'm Mr. Plasa and I'm the science teacher today we are going to-."

Before Mr. Plasa could finish his sentence two kids walk in one of the kids was a girl with long black hair with blue highlights black beanie with bangs covering right eye and A black sleeveless shirt that says Love IS PAIN along with blue skull earphones,on her back was a guitar case which caught my attention with a penny board on her left hand and next to her was a boy with black hair short with his black hoodie on i could barely see his blue eyes,he was tall and Tan skin he also had plugs but black and snake bites with black jeans and a penny board on his right hand

"You are late now you two sit next to the girl with red hair." Mr Plasa said I look around to see anyone else with red hair but i have horrible luck I'm that red hair

I see the two sit in front of me

"What's up."the boy said to me then I said

"The sky that's what's up."

"Hahaha you cool ese if you were in my hood people would treat you with respect ese-"

"Andrew just speak normal fudge it's so annoying when you try to speak all cool and shit but you end up sounding like a retard."

"Gesh sorry Tay I just want to sound cool in the new school."

"Well remember what's our plan-"

"You Three stop talking so what I was saying is today we are going to open our text book to page 394."

"UGHHH."pretty much everyone in the class said

"He so deserve it lets do the first prank?"the girl with black hair said to the boy

"Yeah let's do it."he replied

"Hey everyone look there is double rainbow!"the boy yelled which made everyone go outside even the teacher I stayed I see the girl with black hair put some kind of liquid on the chair and sat back down

"Who are you?"I finally ask

"Oh name is Taylor Rodriguez the worst student teachers meet and the greatest prankster the guy who always next to me is my best friend Andrew second prankster."

"Alright class lets get back inside."Mr Plasa said taking a sit on his chair

"Umm Mr Plasa I need your help."Andrew said with a smirk

"Ok I'm going."Mr Plasa then got up his chair but all you could hear is a rip sound and everyone start laughing at the teacher he has hello kitty boxers I couldn't help myself I start laughing non-stop

"Who did this!"he shouted which made the kids who were laughing

Stop except Taylor.

Taylor Pov

Hahaha this is classic I can't believe a teacher would wear hello kitties boxers

Everyone stop laughing except me even Andrew stop laughing from being scared the teacher comes up to my face

"Do you find this funny?"he ask me

"Umm if I'm laughing it means I found it funny hahaha."I replied

I could tell he was super mad

"Did you do this?"he ask

Damn he ask to many questions

"Yes I did so what?"I said getting ready to go to the office

"Where are you going?"he ask

"To the office because I know I'm going to the office."I explain

"Why Would I send you to the office?"

"Because I did this to you."

"Yeah but it was funny."the teacher said which made me surprise

"You found this funny?"

"Yeah when I was your age I use to do pranks on the teacher too."

Hmm maybe this teacher isn't that bad

"Really you're a awesome teacher!"I shouted following by a fist bump.

NO ONE POV

The kids were surprise by what Mr Plasa said

"Ok class since this student made me laugh and happy you guys get free time until the bell rings."Mr Plasa said which made kids yelled in excitement

"Nice one Tay."Andrew said high fiving her

"Yeah and you freaking weenie you stop laughing."Taylor said

Then the two turn their attention to the red headed girl which was laney

"What's your schedule?"Taylor ask

Laney handed her schedule paper

"Hmm we have of course 1st,and 2 we also have 4th 6th&7th that's cool guess I'll be seeing you around more."

"Yeah I guess and what about him?"laney ask

"Ugh that wimp has all the same classes expect 3,and 4 period-."

"God really hates me to put all my classes to this monster."Andrew whisper to laney,laney chuckle

Taylor grab her science book and slam Andrew head with full force which made him fell from his chair every Student in that class look at Andrew direction

"What happen ?" ask

Taylor gave Andrew the death stare Andrew swallow

"I fell that's what happen."Andrew said as he stands up and sit next to Laney they all start talking

"I'm wondering how Corey doing In his class?"Laney thought to herself.


	3. Corey first period&third

*corey class transition*

I walk in my class room and the worst thing that I hope that would never happen!happen

"Oh hell nah not you!"I cried out

"You think I want to be here Riffin?"

My worst enemy stand there

Carrie Beff

"Yeah you want to because you like me."I smirk

"Oh please the guy I like is so much cuter by a lot."

"Yeah sure just admit you like me."

"Eww like why would I like a rat."

My smirk turn to a frown

I just sat at the front thank god that carrie sat at the back

As student come in none of them sit next me awww that makes me feel bad sudden a guy sit next to me yayA

As he sat down I ask him questions

"Hey wass up what's your name mine is Corey Riffin?"

"Sup Corey my name is Dustin Devon."

"You're new here huh?"

"Yeah I move here a month ago."

"So how you liking Peaceville middle school so far?"

"It's alright."

"Made any friends?"

"I made one today at the bus stop."

"That's cool what his name?"

"It's a girl and her name is Laney Penn she's pretty cute."

Pretty cute why does that make me mad?ehhh just ignore.

"Oh really Laney penn she's my best friend maybe we all could hang out what do you say?"

Dustin just shrug

"Yeah sure why not."

I smile and he smile.

Another student comes in walking

Shouder length blonde hair ,shes wearing a baby blue heart clip Wearing one shoulder Baby blue dress with black leggings and blue heels.

She dress nice and fancy she sits next to me

"You're Corey right?"she ask I gave her warm smile

"Yes that's me what's yours?"

"Brianna Allison."

"well it's nice meeting you."we shook hands

"Alright class today we are going to learn about our body bones."Mr Williams said very slowly which is making me tire *yawn*

Some kids complain

"Ok class open your books to page 23 and read it up to page 41."man can't he say it even slower

I open my book and start reading...

*ring* I pick my head up to see myself drooling I look to my left Dustin is also just awoken I look around it seem like everyone had slept I look at the teacher he was playing angry birds and drinking his coffee

"Get out of here!"Mr Williams yelled

Finally I ran to my second period

To see my lanes wait my lanes?its ok Corey you're just acting weird today as I walk in to my class I see Laney was she always adorable?-ugh Corey you have to stop acting like that!

"Hey lanes!"I shouted and hug my lanes-err I mean lanes

"Core."she hug back

"Awwww now that's a cute couple."I release Laney from my hug and turn to my right it was a girl and boy

I blush a little-why did I blush

"Oh we're not a couple."Laney said I look down feeling sad why do I feel sad

"Who are you guys?" I ask

"Oh I'm the most gangster kid you ever know I shot three people just for looking at me dirt-"

"Don't mind my frien-this kid he is a little special-"

"Shut up Taylor you're the retarded one!"the boy shouted then the girl I think her name is Taylor punch the boy and he fell on the floor

"The boy I just knock out is my best friend Andrew Ramirez he is the second best prankster and I'm Taylor Rodriguez the worst student teachers met and the best prankster in the whole world."hmm Taylor she's seem awesome

"Well it's nice to meet you Taylor."I shook her hand

Andrew groan

"Hey was up name is Andrew."Andrew Said in pain

"Hi I'm Corey need help."

He nod yes I help him out

"Corey,Laney!"we both turn around to see kin standing there with a black back pack and his fancy shirt

"You're in my class too."I said

We bro fist

And sat down in the second row Laney sat on the right and I sat left and kin in the middle and Andrew and Taylor in the back

NO ONE POV

"Hello children I am -"

"Wait so you're not married?"Taylor ask

"No I'm not." replied

"That explain a lot of your look."Taylor continuing to talk

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean you look so like forever alone who wears sweats pants with a black fancy shirt and your hair in a Bun with a number two pencil sticking out."Taylor explain

look furious and hurt

"What is your name young lady?"

"Oh young lady I thought we were children by the way name is Taylor Rodriguez you spell it like this

T-A-Y-L-O-R."

"Come sit all the way in the front next to the board." pointed to a desk way in front frontier where was sitting Taylor walk over their with an attitude

"Stupid teacher I hate her."Taylor Mumble under her breath

"What did you say Taylor maybe you should tell the whole class."

"Ok I said is so pretty why is she single if she is so pretty and she is my favourite teacher in the whole world."Taylor said in a sarcasm tone

"Haha very funny Taylor." sarcasm

During the whole class every time would turn around Taylor would flip her off or make a funny face Which would make the kids laugh and each time call her name she would always said

"Do you have proof no like I thought."

shook her head disappoint

the bell rang the kids all stand up and ran out the room especially Taylor

"Haha Taylor you're classic."Corey compliment

"Thanks Corey."Taylor replied

"So how many classes do we have?"Corey ask

Taylor compare Corey schedule and hers

"Hmm we have 2,3,4,5,6,and 7 that's awesome!"Taylor fist bump Corey and start walking to their third period

Whiling Laney and Andrew stayed in for third period because they had got low scores on math


End file.
